By The Moment
by Kay the Cricketed
Summary: Yaoi- Part one to my new AU fic! YAY! ^_^ Daisuke's life is going the wrong way- but it's about to change. Someone is going to take him away from it all... straight into his worst and best nightmare. (Again- shounen ai!)


By The Moment  
  
By Kay  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon... really... ^_^;; I don't! That's not an owning lease you see hanging by my bedroom window, it's only fly paper...  
  
Author's Notes: Kensuke?/Takedai? Later, we'll just have to find out, heh. Probably both. Poor Daisuke is so fought over... er... anyway! ^_^;; Yamachi later, too! It's my first fic in a while... let me know whatcha think! It's... different.. and bad... but a start!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer than where I started  
Chasing after you  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It happened before he realized it. The lightening flashed, and Daisuke was drenched within moments.  
  
"K'so, not again..." the slender teen muttered darkly, glancing up towards the stormy skies spiralling above him in twisted stairs of bruised clouds. Already the light blue of day was fading into a vicious purple mass of cold colour, black clouds rolling in tides of rainwater that poured relentlessly in a huge downpour on the city. Even the skyscrapers reflected the misery of the skies in their smooth glass windows. The paved streets where soaked with deep, muddy puddles within seconds, the heavy water rushing gently through the cracks in the sidewalk.  
  
Daisuke shivered, caught right in the middle of it all with only his jeans and a thin blue jacket to protect him. The unpredictable storm had come in totally unexpected, catching every poor pedestrian on the roads by surprise. Which was a bad thing, considering he was supposed to be-  
  
"I'm late for work! Again!" he cried, flinging his arms to the sky in frustration. Dark chocolate eyes sparked with anger, fury almost radiating as deadly as the nature's work itself. Of course, the effect was mostly ruined by the drenched mop of mahogany spikes disleveled on his head, and the way his clothes clung tightly to his form.  
  
"Drowned rat," the boy echoed in disgust, checking himself over and voicing the truth. "I look like a stupid drowned rat. Stupid rain..." He checked his shoes, wincing as he felt them squish when they hit the hard cement.  
  
"Waterlogged... k'so, k'so, *k'so*..." Thin shoulders slumped, and his eyes darkened. Completely ignoring the rain falling in sheets of opaque silver around him, Daisuke contemplated his chances. (Which more or less involved being fired or quitting as soon as he got to the book store on the corner of 7th, where he'd been working part time.) Neither was really a fun choice, considering he needed the money to keep on his feet...  
  
"K'so," he repeated softly, hugging his watersoaked jacket to him. "He'll never let me work looking like this." Which was total truth- Mr. Kushinagi, the grouchy old codger who ran the store, was adament that his employees dress appropriatly. Which meant not coming in soaking wet, dripping on his precious red carpet, with nothing to dry off with.  
  
He might as well quit. If only to be able to yell at the old man without worrying about being fired.  
  
Maybe the redhead could've gotten by with being just late. He was always late anyway- by now, the man must have figured out that nothing could help *that*. It was simple and plain fact that no matter how hard Daisuke tried, he would always be late, for everything he was supposed to be on time for in his life. One of the worst kinds of curses for someone, in his opinion.  
  
Then again, he couldn't do anything about it now.  
  
Daisuke sighed, tucked his light blue jacket around him again, which wasn't a hard feat to accomplish considering how wet it was, and trudged down the sidewalk again. The rubber soles of his white tennis shoes made funny squelching sounds as they hit the ground, and he was damp in his very bones because of standing in the freezing rain of the city for more than ten minutes.  
  
He was exhausted from extra hours on each of his jobs, more tired than he'd ever been, down to his very core. Curling up in the cold ditch seemed rather cozy right now, even though it was being flooded by the rain. The last few weeks had been hell anyway...  
  
'Why did I come to this place?' Daisuke wondered bitterly, face darkening. ' I hate it here. I hate the people, the working...'  
  
'And I'm lonely...'  
  
Trying to remember who had told him he could find better opportunities here, which had turned out to be a complete lie now that he was personally introduced to this hell, Daisuke walked down the chilled streets of Tokyo.  
  
Strange... how if only he'd turned around just slightly, slipping a glance over his shoulder, he would have seen the hovering shadow following him slip away into the far corners of the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Through this world I stumble  
So many times betrayed  
Trying to find an honest word to find  
The truth enslaved  
  
My body aches to breathe your breath  
Your words keep me alive  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So... he's the one, then?"  
  
Ken Ichijouji nodded cooly, dark blue eyes flashing dangerously as he gazed at his only true foe in the entire universe. Only a nod- nothing else. Not that there would be more expected, as his very stance proclaimed loudly what he would not say with his quiet voice. It was a pose of control, command- arms folded casually over the chest, foot gently tapping the floor in time to hidden music in the air. His face was bowed to low for his enemy to see, the strands of blue hair falling into his face gracefully, like silken water stained with black ink.  
  
He was a formidable rival, and worth teasing,Takeru decided. A smirk clashed on his own lips in wicked intent.   
  
"Ah... Daisuke, is his name, then?" The blonde coyly brushed his golden locks back, dark blue eyes taunting the other standing in front of him. "Pretty little thing, isn't he, Ichijouji?" He sneaked a peek at the other boy's face.  
  
There was a visible tightening of the face muscles.  
  
Takeru hid a laugh, and settled for a sly smirk that ruined his innocent appearance entirely. Blatantly gazing after the walking figure in the rain, slender form shivering from cold by now, he let out a soft whistle.  
  
"Yes, Ichijouji, I'd say that's one fine piece of humanity, there. You plannin' on taking him back home with us? Make a slave out of him? Maybe one of those entertainers, or a dancer, with those colourful scarves and nice-"  
  
"He will not be going anywhere," Ken said, the threat even clear in his monotone voice. The boy didn't even bother to look over at his companion, just narrowed the stormy tempest eyes that glimmered in the night.  
  
Takeru shrugged casually, leaning back against the wall of the skyscraper on the street. "Well, then I don't know why you're wasting your time with him. He's only a boy, Ichijouji. Unless you've decided that impure bloods run to your taste? Youths with wasted blood lines are of no use to us, you know."  
  
He was surprised when Ken laughed. The blonde stared in shock.  
  
Face amused for once, the decieving teenager stopped as quickly as he began, and flashed a radiant smile at the other. Takeru scowled at it.  
  
"Oh, he's not impure, Takeru. Far from it." Ken paused, glancing up at the raging sky in fondness. "In fact... he's exactly what we need."  
  
The blonde arched a delicate eyebrow. "We need... a soaked, skinny little urchin with twenty three cents and a broken ink pen in his pocket?"  
  
Ichijouji flashed him another brilliant smile, "Exactly."   
  
Takeru stared again, hands deep in his pockets. "You're insane, you know that?"  
  
"Of course..." Ken laughed lightly, eyes dancing mischieviously as he looked after the "skinny little urchin" about to turn the corner, still looking glum and depressed in the rainfall. "I wouldn't even be here if I wasn't a little crazy, Takeru. None of us would..."  
  
"Got that right." Sighing, the blue eyed youth peered doubtfully at the now empty street where their target had been walking just a moment ago. "And... you're sure it's him? Not someone else?" He screwed up his face. "Well... at least he's a sexy little urchin. Nice thin coat, too. Very nice view. Can I put him outside my window?"  
  
Not bothering to answer, Ken stepped out from under the protection of the skyscraper they leaned against, out into the pouring buckets of water.  
  
Not a drop touched his skin.  
  
"Get everything ready for his arrival. Be there at one thirty." A ghost of a smile touched his cool, pale lips as behind him, Takeru rolled his eyes but nodded in affirmative. He didn't bother waiting around, but turned to leave as quickly as possible on his heels, the dark hem of his long coat brushing the ground as he spun around to go-  
  
The lightening flashed again, and they were gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of Part One... ^_^;; Yes, I am working on part two- and every other fic I have to do. I have a lot. Now that I've recovered my erased files from the virus this summer, I should be able to start up again... YAY!  
  
Daisuke: ... yes, now it's time to run, dear people... -_-;; She's a writer again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
